Love and War
by Sheila13
Summary: ONE SHOT! Duncan and Courney are back for a new season. But something is off about the Total Drama Princess. Duncan intends to figure out what and if it means revealing his trouble, than so be it. After all, she's his Princess, no one hurts his Princess. Rated M for smut


Duncan sat on the porch of the Total Drama cabins, a cigarette in his hand, elbows leaning on his open knees. His blue gaze was focused on the strip of land between the thick forest foliage. The strip of earth lead to the beach before descending into the reflective watery surface of the ocean. The soft sound of the wind stirring the branches mixed with the gentle lull of the waves.

For a rare moment the island was peaceful. Duncan closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the piney, crisp night air. This is what he had missed in the time between seasons. He'd never admit it but he looked forward to returning to the island. No matter how many crazy challenges Chris came up with, Duncan loved the island.

Especially in the in-between moments, the spaces of time most people seemed to look over; the calm of the late night, the soothing glow of the early morning, the stillness before a challenge.

There was a pattern to the island, a beautiful reliable pattern. Challenges and bursts of energy and adrenaline, sometimes nausea depending on what Chef and Chris had come up with. Then there was a period of calm; pure nature, pure energy.

But one of the patterns had shifted, something had been misplaced. The usually authoritative, stubborn, irksome, shrewish beauty known as Courtney had been replaced with someone who was quiet, dreamy, shadow-like. She seemed not to know how to react anymore. Simply giving a slight nod of agreement and a forced smile.

This new Courtney put Duncan on edge. He wasn't used to this Princess. Something was going on and he needed to find out.

Lifting the cigarette to his lips, he took a deep drag, holding the smoke captive before titling his head back and releasing it in a swirling cloud towards the starry night.

"Pretty," a soft voice murmured from behind him. Duncan leaned his chin on his shoulder, glancing over to the figure leaning on the banister. The figure moved and settled herself on the steps next to Duncan. The young man gave a gentle smile, a look only one person had ever received.

Courtney pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them before settling her head on top of her knees. Duncan studied her, taking note on the differences in his princess. Her normally ramrod straight posture was relaxed and lazy, her back curving as she curled her body. He smiled at the little creases in her sides from the bend in her body. His fingers itched to run down the curve of her spine.

Her normally shoulder length, rigid cut had grown long and wild. Normally straightened curls fell to the base of her shoulder blades, framing her face in the pale night light. Her normally clenched jaw was unhinged and resting gently on her tucked knees.

There was something vulnerable about this Courtney, something he'd only seem a couple times in their relationship. His gaze lowered to her hips and he froze. Though they only had weak moonlight to illuminate each other, Duncan's eyes fixed on the dark print clutching her hip bone. Duncan's eyes suddenly became hyper focused, searching every inch of her exposed flesh for similar marks. The faint shape of fingers darkened the golden skin on her upper arms. A bruise peeked out from her night time sports bra, descending towards her ribs.

Courtney shifted, lifting her chest to reposition herself and the young man caught the dark, circular burns littering the tops of her breasts. Duncan's jaw clenched. Grinding his cigarette into the step by his feet, Duncan stood and slipped his arms around the girl's shoulders and underneath her knees. He effortlessly lifted her into his arms. She was lighter than she had been in past years.

Courtney tensed in his arms, her legs and shoulders going stiff. Duncan looked down at her until their eyes met. "Do you trust me?" His voice was low and soft, like he always talking to a skitish animal.

After a pause the young woman nodded her head. The corner of Duncan's lips pulled up. Shifting her closer to his body, Duncan began walking towards the forest, headed towards the clearing they had found first season.

Courtney lay her head against his chest, her ear pressed against his steady heart. One of her arms lifted to wrap around his neck, her fingers playing with the uncut black hair growing at the base of his neck. Duncan's arms tightened around the young woman, holding her tight to his body, relishing in the intimate closeness they were sharing.

He didn't want to put her down when they finally reached the clearing, so instead he settled himself on the soft pine needles, setting Courtney to rest in his lap. There was a moment of silence, Courtney's head resting on his shoulder, Duncan's arms wrapped around her waist gently. They both gazed out at the glimpse of sparkling water that poked brought the trees.

Finally, Duncan lowered his head so that his lips brushed against the girl's forehead. "Court, what's going on?"

The girl closed her eyes and turned her head into Duncan's chest, trying to loose herself in his warmth, the beat of his heart, and the smell of him. He smelled like leather, faint nicotine, and the crisp smell of boy. His long, surprisingly graceful fingers stroked up and down her back.

You would expect delinquents' hands to be large and rough, knuckles scratched and ready to inflict pain, but Duncan's weren't like that. Sure he had a couple scratches on his knuckles but his hands were the graceful hands of an artist, someone who could wield tiny, delicate wires and gears. They were the hands of a mechanic, strong and graceful, able to lift massive engines as well as screw the tiniest valve.

Courtney loved his hands. She loved to just hold them, running her fingers over the masculine just of the joints, the work-thickened skin, and the rounded, ovaline nails. She spent hours, tracing her fingers over her veins in his wrist, tracking up his lean firearm, through the muscle and skin to reach his beating heart. She knew that Duncan was slightly ticklish on the inside of his arms. She loved watching his skin jump as she traced her fingers across his skin.

Duncan pressed his lips between her eyes, lingering for a moment to relish in the feel of Courtney in his arms again. When he pulled back, he leaned his forehead against hers again. His hand rose from her waist, fingers dancing over the tops of her breasts, gently circling the burn marks.

"I know what these are, Court. I've had several inflicted." His fingers curled to resemble holding a cigarette. He pointed the invisible cancer stick towards the top of her breasts. "Those mark's on your skin happen when someone touches a lit cigarette to your skin," his fingers lowered to press the invisible cigarette to her skin, "and holds it there, letting the heat and nicotine burn into the skin. It's incredibly painful but it doesn't happen in just one second, it takes a couple seconds, especially to make ones this dark."

His fingers unclenched and came to rest under her chin. He pulled back and tilted her head up. Their eyes met, Courtney blinking hard to shove back the tears, Duncan watching every expression carefully. "Courtney, what's going on?"

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip. Duncan searched her eyes once more before giving a nod. "Okay, I guess I'll go first."

Lifting himself to his knees, he set Courtney against a tree, pulling away from her to kneel in front of her. Courtney's tearful eyes gave away her confusion but they relaxed as the corner of Duncan's lip quirked up.

"Try not to get too hot under the collar." Reaching a hand back, he grasped the fabric of his infamous skull tshirt and pulled it over his head, baring his torso to the moonlight.

After laying the still warm fabric over Courtney's bare legs, he scooted till her legs lay against his. He took one of her hands in his, gently squeezing it before guiding it to his ribs. He ran her fingers over the slight bump in his side. "This came from a couple broken bones. They never really heal straight."

Courtney traced her fingers up and down the bump. "Where'd you get this?"

Duncan shrugged. "Fought some giant after he tried to rape a girl at a bar. Not my smartest decision."

Courtney smiled. Duncan's hand pulled her fingers to a raised silver scar across his right peck. "This was me standing in front of my little sister when my dad got drunk and rampaged."

Her fingers were moved to another scar running down the inside of his upper arm. "This was when dad found out about my piercings; drunk again."

His hand dropped to a ragged, taut scar running across the muscles of his abdomen. "And this was from my dad overhearing me tell my sister that I was in love with someone. And I was telling her that someday, when I've made enough and can provide enough, I wanted to marry this intelligent, brutally honest, daring, and beautiful woman. Dad told me not to sully someone with tying them to a "rugrat bastard" like me. I tried to talk back and this happened. Not pretty."

Courtney's fingers gently pressed along the scar. "Who is it?" She whispered. After a moment she lifted her eyes to meet Duncan's. "Who is it that you love?"

Duncan's palm lifted to cup her cheek. His thumb brushing across her skin. He gave a little smirk. "It's this girl that I met here. I think you know her; the name's Courtney."

A little laughing sob escaped her lips as she smiled at him. Leaning forward, Courtney cupped Duncan's face in her hands before pulling him flush against her in a heated kiss. One of Duncan's powerful, artistic hands tangled itself at the back of her head, fingers grasping her slightly curled hair. His other lifted to her jaw, thumb stroking back and forth comfortingly.

They stayed locked together, sharing breaths, until their lungs began crying out for oxygen. Even after they're lips parted, their hands remained where they had fallen. Duncan pressed small, sweet pecks to her slightly swollen lips before leaning his forehead on hers. Their breaths mingled and danced together in the quiet that had fallen.

Courtney's lips opened and she spoke. "It's my mom. Mom and Dad never married for love, it was a proper coupling with good breeding, between the right families, and with a lot of money." She took a shaky breath. "They never really got along but they faked it for the outside world. I've grown up with them shouting at each other one minuet then smiling and acting all lovey-doovey the next. It was just the way they were. I was raised to expect the same thing for myself."

Her eyes flicked up and she smiled at Duncan. Her smile was one of his delicacies, holding something only he seemed to know. She had little crinkles at the corners of her mouth that only appeared when she smiled. Not when she smirked, not when she faked it, only with her genuine smile did the corners crinkle.

Her smile now held those beloved crinkles. Leaning forward Duncan kissed each corner of her mouth, relishing in the little giggle she gave. "Duncan, you're distracting me!" Duncan grinned but pulled back, thumb rubbing back and forth along her cheek bones.

She took a breath before continuing. "Then I met you. I began to realize not everyone was living the way I did. I loved the way you loved, not caring what others thought, showing the image you wanted not what was expected of you. And the danger. God, I loved the danger." Duncan let out a little growl of approval, pulling her body closer so their chests were pressed together.

Courtney giggled before continuing. "I started to get a little cocky, challenging the norms they had shoved into me. For a couple years my mom would just yell at me, dad just ignored me. But when I got back last season, I tried to change things. I wanted to be me. I guess I just chose a wrong time. Apparently things between my parents has gotten worse and mom's turned to the drink."

Courtney shivered. "She's always been a drinker but I've never seen her drink like this. She's almost always got a glass with her." The young woman bit her lip. "And she's gotten violent. She's started taking things out on me. Last year she started bringing more and more boy toys home with her, banging them into oblivion before turning to the next one." She shuddered. "I could hear them through the walls. Dad never cared. He's almost always gone on business and when he's not he spends his time with his buddies or with his girl toys."

Duncan let go of her cheek, dropping his hand to the small of her back. Court relaxed as he began messaging her back. "I thought the boy toys would keep her occupied but she's turned to me as well. Random things will set her off and I can't defend myself or else I'll be kicked out or worse. I just have to live with it."

Duncan shook his head. "No, you don't have to live with it. Come home with me. I'll find a job and you can transfer to whatever school you want. We can get an apartment and I can pull my sister out of my father's reach. We can help each other Court!"

Courtney smiled sadly. "But what about your schooling. I don't want to become a burden to someone, especially someone I care so much about."

Duncan pulled his head back to lock eyes with the young woman. "Courtney, you'd never be a burden. It would be my honor. Besides, I've learned all I need from public education. Now the best education I need is experience."

They sat together in the forest, gently kissing, fingers dragging from the roots of each other's hair down to their hips, their bodies pressed against each other. Courtney's hands slid down to cup Duncan's ass, pulling him into her hips before rolling her own against him. Duncan took a rasping breath, his hips curling into her body before retreating. Courtney's breathingbecame shaky as Duncan's mouth lowered to her neck, sucking and lightly scraping his teeth against her skin before soothing the red skin with a kiss.

Courtney let out a little moan as Duncan left hickeys under her ear, along the column of her neck, on the rise of her collarbones, and finally on the top of her breasts, carefully administered so as not to brush against a burn mark. Duncan began breathing harder as Courtney's nails dragged against the back of his legs, curving over the swell of his ass, rising up his back to his shoulders.

As she leaned up to bite at his shoulder, her hands traveled down his back to land on his waistband. After tracing the band, she hooked her fingers by his hips and jerked it down. Duncan groaned and curled his hips into her body again. A soft moan sounded from Courtney at the motion, his boxers and her underwear the only boundaries between their bodies.

Duncan's hands lowered, his thumbs hooking on the sides of her panties. Lifting his head from her chest, his gaze met hers. Courtney's face was flushed, her eyelids heavy with seduction, her mouth red and open with lust. Duncan smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Beautiful," he murmured against them. Sliding down her body, Duncan's face came to rest at her bruised hip. Glancing up his eyes met Courtney's. "May I?"

The girl arched her back, "Please do."

With a smirk, Duncan lowered his mouth to her darkened hips, gently licking, sucking, and kissing as he slid the band from her hip. He shifted and repeated the same procedure to the other hip. As he began sliding the fabric down her legs agonizingly slow, he pressed hot, open mouthed kisses along the inside of her thighs, the bend of her knees, the swell of her calves, and finally the curve of her ankles. The torublemaker turned with a grin to the heaving girl below him.

Sitting up, the young man undressed himself, carefully laying his pants and boxers next to his discarded shirt and Courtney's underwear. Reaching forward, Duncan pulled Courtney up and into his lap. He smirked as her mouth dropped open, their cores achingly close to touching. With a swift roll, he sat down on his pants, keeping Courtney pressed to him.

Lifting his chin, he scooped Courtney's mouth in another kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue, nipping gently before sinking back into her mouth. His hands lowered to squeeze and kneed her ass. She gave a little moan and rocked against his hips, both letting out a moan as their sexs brushed against each other.

Duncan's hands slid along the dips and curves of her hips, waist, and back before sliding to finger the sports bra still concealing Courtney's breasts. With ease, Duncan's fingers slid under the fabric and gripped it. With one final nip to her lips, Duncan released her mouth to fix his gaze on the skin about to be revealed to his hungry eyes.

He grasped the fabric and began to pull it upwards, pressing his lips to every inch of skin as it was exposed. He lavished his tongue on the under-swell of her breasts, sucking gently as his hands continued to lift the clothing upwards. Courtney watched breathlessly as he exposed her body in the moonlight. Finally the undergarment was pulled over Courtney's head and thrown next to the rest of the clothes.

Duncan took a second to admire the view in front of him; the silky, slightly golden skin already marked by his mouth, the darkened areola and nipple, straining for his touch. "Beautiful," he breathed before pulling a nipple into his mouth. Courtney released a moan, her fingers running through and grasping the long, artificially green locks at the center of his head.

Duncan rolled the perky flesh with his tongue before sucking and carefully scraping his teeth across the flesh. After pulling several moans from the girl on his lap, his mouth switched to the neglected nipple, rolling and sucking and biting as Courtney cried out softly. He bestowed one last kiss between the valley of her breasts.

Strong, long fingers brushed down the young woman's back, tracing the curve of her spine before ending with a squeeze on the round, soft ass laying against his legs. Lifting her from his lap, he positioned his cock, glancing up with a grin into the flushed face of the woman in his arms. She whined and tried to push down onto him. Duncan began lowering her, his cock sliding into her body. Courtney's head fell to his shoulder, a low moan combining with the growl of pleasure from the man underneath her.

They both panted when their hips touched, Duncan's flesh seated entirely inside of Courtney. The delinquent pressed his lips to Courtney's chest, leaning his forehead between her breasts as he embraced her in the most intimate way. With one last kiss to her chest, Duncan lifted his hips and rolled upwards, his hands lifting her hips as he slid out. Courtney let out a moan as he curled his hips upwards again, driving his shaft into her body.

Courtney's fingers grasped at the overgrown hair at the back of his head. She let Duncan thrust into her, sliding out before rolling upwards again. A faint layer of sweat shine in the moonlight on both their bodies. Courtney's fingers tightened on Duncan's hair, pulling his head back with a slight pull of pain. Duncan growled hungrily, nipping at the skin of her collarbone as Courtney took control. Shifting her hips to the side, she quickly sank herself down onto him, rocking her hips back and forth against him before pulling back up. Duncan growled and grunted, his hands kneeling and squeezing her ass as she moved over him. Her mouth attacked his neck, licking and nipping from behind his ear, along the column of his neck, around his Adam's apple, before sucking on his collarbone.

As the sensations began to grow and a faint tightening began in the pits of both their stomachs, Duncan began lifting his hips to meet Courtney, plunging into her before sliding out. Their moans began to become erratic, their breath dancing between their lips. Their hips sped up, the aching and teasing pace disappearing as they both climbed to the peak.

The moon shone down its silver light, streaming through the thick forest foliage. The streaks of moonlight as well as shadow from the trees shone down on their moving bodies. The illusion of complete and utter unity was shaped into the shifting shadows and continuous moonlight. Duncan and Courtney's bodies were so entwined, each part of them wrapping itself around the other. They were locked together in the most intimate dance, becoming one body as their hearts beat in unison.

Courtney's body shuttered as she fell into the expanse with an animalistic cry of ecstasy. Her head was thrown back, face turned to the forest and sky as she climaxed in Duncan's arms. The shudders and quivers and tightenings of her body pulled Duncan to climax. He growled out his release, his teeth latching onto Courtney's shoulder as he jerked inside of her, rolling his hips to draw out the pleasure further.

Bodies weary, energy sapped, but physically and mentally satisfied, the two fell onto each other. Duncan lay back onto the leaves of the forest ground, his arms pulling Courtney down with him. Still connected, Courtney lay herself across Duncan's body, her knees on either side of his hips, stomach's pressed together, chests moving together as they breathed. Courtney's eyes began drifting closed, Duncan's heart beating under her ear pulling her into a peace.

With an arm behind his head, Duncan's free hand began brushing up and down her back; fingertips dragging along the curve of her spine, tracing the shapes of her shoulder blades, drifting down to slide along the back of her thighs, his warm, large hands smoothing up and down her leg before retracing its path upwards.

Not wanting to pull away from each other, they remained connected, simply laying together skin-to-skin, fingers brushing goosebumps across the other's body. Courtney's eyes were heavy with sleepiness but she didn't want to miss the intimacy. Her fingers traced along Duncan's ribs, slipping between each bone as they slid down, as well as running along the inside of his arm tucked behind his head. Fingertips softly ran over the inked skin of his upper arm, tracing her favorites: a skeletal hand holding a rose between it thumb and forefinger; a skull with flaming eyes; an intricate Celtic tribal symbol.

Eventually Courtney's eyes couldn't remain open. Duncan glanced down at her face when her fingers fell motionless on his upper arm. He smiled; her face was soft with a healthy weariness, the furrowed lines between her brows smoothing with peace. Her pouty lips fell open a little as she breathed, the red, thoroughly kissed flesh plump and delicate. Leaning his chin downwards, Duncan left a soft, lingering kiss onto his favorite lips. Her damp, sex-tossed curls, fell like a blanket across Duncan's chest, several strands falling over her sloping shoulders.

Duncan grinned at the faint teeth marks left on her shoulder from his climax. He knew in the morning she'd wake to find herself covered in his love bites and marks. Her skin was now covered in the right bruises, loving, sensual bruises instead of harmful marks.

Sitting up slowly, Duncan wrapped both arms around her lower back, securing her to his body. Slipping out of her body, Duncan grabbed his boxers and pants, sliding them on gently so as not to wake Courtney. Reaching around, Duncan's fingers found her underwear. It was tempting to slip them into his pocket and keep them, but he didn't want Courtney exposed to anyone. Instead he gently slid the fabric up one leg, before bending the other leg to pull the fabric through. Draping his signature skull tshirt across her shoulders, Duncan slid her sports bra into his pants before carefully standing.

Thankfully Courtney didn't wake, instead she shifted, her arms draping around his neck. One of Duncan's hands pinned her to his body at her waist, the other rubbing back and forth a cross the back of her thigh which was wrapped around his waist.

Taking his sweet time, Duncan carried Courtney back through the woods and into the cabin clearing. He paused at the edge of the cleaning, hand rubbing back and forth along her soft thighs. Sighing, Duncan turned his head to press a kiss to the back of Courtney's head, closing his eyes as he took a deep inhale of her sweet, welcoming scent.

As he ascended the stairs, he listened to make sure none of the guys had woken with the creak of the porch. When the faint snores and sleeping breaths continued, Duncan softly pulled open the door to the boy's cabin. Duncan knew Courtney's bunk was the top whereas his was at the bottom. He wasn't ready to let go of her just yet. Instead, he walked to his bed, pulling back the covers, before settling himself on his back on the mattress, Courtney still held to his chest.

Pulling the covers over their bodies, Duncan slipped his shirt from her shoulders and threw it to the floor. His hands resumed their previous position, one at the back of his head, the other smoothing up and down her back. Courtney gave a faint murmur, shifting her head to the other shoulder before falling back into deep sleep. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Duncan closed his eyes.

He knew this position was making everyone aware of their relationship, it was practically screaming "they fucked!" But he frankly didn't care. He wanted his Courtney next to him, pressed to him, where he knew where she was, knew that she was safe. She was his feisty angel, trusting him enough to show her vulnerable side. Just the fact that she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on him, trusting he wouldn't leave her, knowing he would bring her somewhere safe, made his heart expand with love.

She was becoming his world, his light. He didn't want to be separated from her, even if it meant causing an uproar and maybe embarrassing Courtney a bit. All's fair in live and war.


End file.
